The Devil's Tears
by PetitJ
Summary: Lorelai le había dicho a Jane que volvería a saber de ella cuando supiera la verdad y así lo ha hecho. Sin embargo, para la sorpresa de todos, ella ha decidido que con la única que está dispuesta a hablar es, nada más ni nada menos que, Teresa Lisbon.
1. Lisbon

_Hola mis lectores. Aquí de nuevo con un multichap. Espero que les guste y no teman por las actualizaciones porque lo he terminado antes de subir el primer capítulo._

_Enjoy!_

_Disclaimer: The Mentalist no me pertenece blah blah blah jajaja_

* * *

**The Devil's Tears**

**Capítulo I**

**"Lisbon"**

Se había convertido en una especie de tradición entre nosotros desde que había vuelto de su escapada de seis meses a Las Vegas. En un principio, creí que era sólo un pobre intento de su parte para enmendar las cosas, pero resultaba que yo, lo quisiese admitir o no, extrañaba su compañía después de tanto tiempo separados, así que no me molestaba estar ahí con Jane en O'Malleys tomándome un trago con él cuando se nos pasaba la hora de salida y aún teníamos ganas de seguir charlando un poco más. Generalmente no eran conversaciones demasiado profundas o comprometedoras, siempre nos manteníamos en el plano de lo trivial o del trabajo, pero nos gustaba que fuera así. Se habían quemado muchos puentes desde lo que había sucedido el año pasado y recién, con mucho esfuerzo y paciencia de mi parte, al fin las cosas volvían un poco a lo que eran antes. Nada volvería a ser igual, estaba consciente de ello y tenía que estar ciega para no notar que todo se había vuelto más que confuso en cuanto a nuestra relación, pero era en estas pequeñas reuniones donde hacíamos tregua de todo el desastre y podíamos estar juntos sin tener un revoltijo de preguntas sin responder.

Jane me cuenta orgulloso cómo había descubierto desde un principio que el mejor amigo de nuestra más reciente víctima y la esposa de este último habían planeado su asesinato para quitarlo del camino y poder mantener su relación sin ningún tipo de obstáculo. Por lo general, le hubiese reprochado que estuviese tan feliz con su ardid para delatarlos, el cual había sido poco ético y peligroso como siempre, pero hoy no estaba de ánimos. Mi mente estaba concentrada en el pequeño paquetito envuelto en papel celeste que estaba en mi bolsa. Él no tardó mucho en notarlo:

-Okey, Lisbon. Escúpelo o me obligarás a averiguarlo por mí mismo y no te va a gustar- dice de pronto, bebiendo un sorbo de su cerveza.

Yo lo fulmino con la mirada, haciendo notar que reconozco que está usando mis propias palabras en mi contra. Estúpido, pedante, idiota, son las palabras que se me cruzan en la mente para describirlo en estos momentos, mirándome con su mega sonrisa y actitud triunfadora. Este hombre sí que me resulta insoportable.

-No es nada, sólo estoy cansada- respondo patéticamente.

-Oh, ya veo. Quizá es por ese paquete tan pesado que has cargado en tu bolsa toda la semana…

Hijo de perra engreído se agrega a mi lista de calificativos para él. Lo sabía todo este tiempo. Pongo los ojos en blanco y de mala gana rebusco en mis cosas y le estiro el paquete, dispuesta a terminar con el asunto de una buena vez. Después de todo, lo compré para él y no tiene caso que lo siga conservando.

-Sé que detestas que celebren tus cumpleaños, pero justo pasé ese día por la librería y…

Guardo silencio mientras él desenvuelve el regalo y un ejemplar de colección de "El Principito" aparece entre sus manos. Una vez me comentó que ese era su libro favorito. Lo recuerdo, porque me burlé de él diciéndole que estaba bastante grandecito para gustarle los libros para niños y me sacó en cara mi aún duradero gusto por los cuentos de Peter el Conejo.

-Wow, esto debió costarte una fortuna- dice hojeándolo con la emoción de un niño de cinco años.

- En serio no es nada- dije encogiéndome de hombros para quitarle importancia, pero podía sentir como mis mejillas se encendían ante su comentario-. Debí dártelo antes, pero nunca se dio la ocasión.

Eso era mentira y ambos lo sabíamos. Yo no era buena con esos tipos de detalles. Alguien tenía que ser especialmente importante para mí para que recibiera tal tipo de atención. Sabía que no debía darle un regalo así, era fácil que se malinterpretara.

Afortunadamente, después de darme las gracias, el tema del regalo no volvió a salir a colación y la velada prosiguió más o menos como siempre. Eso fue un alivio, después de todo, no quería que la única noche en la que podía relajarme resultara incómoda.

Notamos la hora y decidimos que ya debíamos marcharnos. Mañana teníamos trabajo y no queríamos llegar desvelados. Salimos al estacionamiento y tal como ya acostumbraba, Jane me encaminó hasta mi auto.

-Nos vemos mañana, Lisbon- dijo muy sonriente

-Nos vemos- respondo y de pronto noto como me abraza y me da de nuevo las gracias. No hay nada de romántico en su gesto, parece más un niño agradeciendo a alguien que le acaba de regalar su nuevo juguete favorito. Sin embargo, aún así me siento feliz. Maldición, extrañaba al viejo Jane. Ese idiota que se emociona por tonterías y que me descoloca sin siquiera poner mucho esfuerzo en ello. Estos últimos meses, he temido perderlo entre todas esas listas de nombres y ese maldito ático en el cual se encierra. Si estuviera dentro de mi poder, me encantaría borrar de su vida a Red John, Lorelai y a ese topo del FBI por unos instantes por sólo verlo así un día entero.

Bueno, eso es sólo un deseo bienintencionado, pero que no se ajusta nada a la realidad así que lo dejo pasar mientras veo que Jane me deja y se dirige a su auto.

Me quedo un rato en el estacionamiento, con las manos en el volante y viéndolo cómo se aleja, cuando mi teléfono suena desde el asiento de atrás. Me estiro para contestarlo, pero no alcanzo a hacerlo. Reviso la lista de llamadas perdidas, pero no reconozco el número; quizá se habían equivocado. Salgo de mi ensimismamiento y pongo el vehículo en marcha a mi departamento.

Al llegar ahí, enciendo la luz y me dispongo a dejar mi chaqueta en el colgador, cuando de nuevo el teléfono comienza a sonar. Esta vez reviso el identificador de llamadas y me doy cuenta que es el mismo número de hace un rato. Frunciendo el ceño, extrañada, finalmente contesto:

-Lisbon-digo, pero no escucho nada más que música y gente hablando del otro lado de la línea. Suena como a una discoteca o algo así. Estoy a punto de volver a hablar, cuando escucho una voz entrecortada de una mujer.

-¿Teresa Lisbon? ¿Eres tú?

Mi corazón da un vuelco. Es Lorelai Martins, sin lugar a dudas. Podría reconocer esa voz melosa e intencionalmente infantil en cualquier lado.

-Lorelai, tanto tiempo- digo sarcástica mientras busco asiento.

-Mucho tiempo, es cierto. No nos vemos desde aquel interrogatorio.

Sé de cuál está hablando y un dejo de fastidio me recorre las venas.

-¿Qué es lo que quieres?

Mi tono es cortante y sé que no es la jugada más inteligente en este momento. Una fugitiva acaba de contactarme, debería estar sacándole información, no molestándola. Pero es que esta mujer me saca de mis casillas.

No obstante, Lorelai parece no notar mi desprecio y me contesta:

-Patrick dijo que lo encontrara cuando supiera la verdad y lo he hecho…

-¿A qué te refieres?- pregunto, pero ella me ignora y prosigue.

-El problema es que no estoy segura que haga algo inteligente con lo que tengo que decirle. Ambas lo conocemos, el auto control cuando se trata de Red John no es una de sus cualidades. Por eso es que te necesito, Teresa Lisbon. Voy a hablar, pero sólo contigo.

-¿Por qué yo?- digo cuando al fin logro sacar la voz.

-Porque estoy segura que tú decidirás si es conveniente transmitirle a Patrick la información que tengo.

TBC

* * *

¿Qué les parece hasta ahora? :)

Bueno, si les ha gustado (o disgustado), dejen reviews para saber qué opinan

Por cierto, gracias a mi querida beta Eliaca por revisar este chap y todos los que vienen. Sí, ya ha leído el resto y le ha gustado ;)


	2. Jane

Hola lectores, ¿Están disfrutando la historia hasta ahora? Espero que sí. Aquí el siguiente capítulo desde la perspectiva de Jane. Ojalá no lo odien mucho jaja

Disclaimer: The Mentalist no me pertenece.

* * *

**Capítulo II**

"**Jane"**

Era algo inédito para mí, pero no tenía idea qué le sucedía a Lisbon a la mañana siguiente. Estaba inquieta y me había estado evitando desde que había llegado al trabajo. Parecía que habíamos retrocedido a aquellos tiempos, cuando recién había regresado de Las Vegas. Aunque era algo que a mi orgullo le dolía reconocer, me decepcionaba que la sensación de haber progresado un poco la noche anterior no era más que una ilusión.

Sin embargo, conforme pasaba el día, pude notar que la actitud de Lisbon se debía a algo más serio. Todo el día se la había pasado encerrada en su oficina y las raras veces que salía de ahí, se sobresaltaba cada vez que alguien le hablaba. No la veía así desde el caso Volker y me estaba comenzando a preocupar. No obstante, sabía que no valía la pena presionarla para que me contara qué rayos le sucedía. Por ello me quedé todo el día en mi sofá, alternando entre tomar una siesta y leer por enésima vez el libro que Lisbon me había regalado. Ella decidiría cuándo quisiera que lo supiera, así que debía ser paciente, aunque para mis adentros había decidido que si para el final de la jornada nada ocurría, tendría que tomar medidas.

Afortunadamente ese no fue el caso, para cuando el resto del equipo se había marchado, ella me llamó a su oficina. Disimulé el hecho que había notado el montículo de mapas de California que había en su escritorio y la escuché atentamente mientras me explicaba que necesitaba hablar conmigo algo muy delicado.

-Claro- le dije-. Déjame ir por una taza de té y…

Soltó un bufido de fastidio y me detuvo.

-No podemos hablar de eso aquí- puntualiza en voz baja.

-¿Qué te parece O'Malleys?

Niega con la cabeza y dice que nos vemos en su departamento en dos horas.

La miré con extrañeza, pero ella había vuelto a sus mapas, dando por terminada la conversación. Sin protestar, hice lo que me ordenó y me fui a mi habitación de motel para hacer tiempo hasta la hora de nuestra reunión y tratar de dilucidar qué estaba ocurriendo.

Lisbon conocía las carreteras de California y parte de Nevada mejor que nadie, por lo que estar revisando mapas no era algo común en ella y menos mapas impresos cuando su teléfono tenía GPS. La única vez que la había visto así fue cuando tuvimos que traer a una chica a Sacramento del Programa de Protección de Testigos para que testificara. Esos tipos adoran utilizar carreteras que no aparecen en el sistema para despistar y ella quería estar al tanto. Entonces se trata del traslado de alguien en potencial riesgo. Interesante, sobre todo porque Lisbon no ha solicitado los servicios de los de Protección. Eso significaba que era algo bajo cuerda y probablemente ilegal.

En otras circunstancias, algo así me emocionaría. Adoro cuando Lisbon está dispuesta a romper las reglas y hacerme partícipe de ello. Sin embargo, su comportamiento dejaba ver que esto no sólo era por el amor a la justicia o el trabajo. Había un interés personal demasiado profundo y eso era lo que le estaba nublando el juicio de esa manera.

Miles de posibles conclusiones rondaron mi cabeza, pero sabía que no tenía caso seguir en lo mismo cuando en menos de una hora lo sabría. Por esa razón, decidí darme una ducha y ver algo en la TV para hacer la espera más soportable.

* * *

Cuando Lisbon me abrió la puerta un rato más tarde, estaba vestida con su jersey y unos pantalones deportivos. Lucía agotada y ligeramente alterada. Cada vez más me gustaba menos esto.

-¿Quieres algo?- me dice, alejándose de mí hacia la cocina

-No, gracias- respondo, pero aún así en un rato la veo volver con dos copas vacías y una botella de vino.

-Está bien ¿Qué sucede?- pregunto harto de todo este misterio.

Ella se frota los ojos y comienza a relatarme cómo Lorelai la ha contactado la noche anterior justo al llegar a casa, diciéndole que quiere hablar. Ahora todas las piezas comienzan a encajar y una parte de mí está molesta porque no me lo ha contado de inmediato, pero otra está feliz de que al fin parece que obtendré las respuestas que estoy esperando saber por una década.

-¡Fantástico!- exclamo emocionado- ¿Pero qué quiere a cambio?

-Sólo me ha pedido que la saquemos del estado sana y salva para poder comenzar una nueva vida y que Red John no la encuentre. Me ha dicho que él tiene a alguien en Protección a Testigos, así que no puede arriesgarse. Por eso me pide que sea yo quien me encargue de esto. Una vez que esté fuera de peligro, hablará.

-Ya veo, ¿pero por qué te ha contactado a ti y no a mí?- pregunto sabiendo que hay más en su historia de lo que deja ver.

-Probablemente porque soy policía y la última vez que le trataste de sonsacar información las cosas no salieron bien- responde con sarcasmo y trata de disimular su mentira con una sonrisa. Finjo que me la creo. Tengo el presentimiento que le está haciendo honor a nuestra amistad al no ocultarme algo tan grande, pero que hay algo que prefiere guardarse para sí misma por mi seguridad. No es nada más que otro de los intentos de Santa Teresa por llevarme por el buen camino, pero ambos sabemos que no tiene caso. Por eso decido seguirle la corriente y ver adónde me lleva esto. Tarde o temprano averiguaré qué sucede.

-¿Entonces cuál es el plan?

-Espera un momento, por eso quería hablar contigo antes de seguir adelante- puntualiza- ¿Cómo sabemos que esto no es nada más que una treta de Red John y Lorelai es sólo el cebo? ¿No te parece raro que de pronto quiere hablar?

-¡Oh, vamos Lisbon! No seas aguafiestas.

-¡Mierda, Jane! Por eso no quería decirte nada, cuando se trata de Red John no ves los riesgos del asunto…

Comienza a darme el sermón que muy bien ya sé. Pongo los ojos en blanco y tomo un sorbo de mi copa de vino ¿No puede ver acaso que esta es una oportunidad en un millón?

-…pareciera que no te importara que sea yo la que arriesgue el cuello llevando a una fugitiva por toda California…

-¡Un momento!- la interrumpo sin creer lo que acabo de escuchar- ¿Tú sola? ¿Entonces por qué estoy aquí?

Se queda callada, como si la hubiese pillado en algo y frunce el ceño.

-Necesito buscar la mejor manera para sacarla del estado y tú eres bueno en eso. Después de todo la sacaste de la prisión la última vez.

-Eso fue cortesía de Brett Stiles- ignoro su mirada de espanto y continuó-. Hay algo que no me estás contando, Lisbon. Si hubieses descubierto ya cómo sacarla, ni siquiera estaríamos teniendo esta conversación ¿Me equivoco?

Su silencio lo dice todo. Me pongo de pie molesto con ella y de pronto todo tiene sentido.

-No quieres que me entere de lo que Lorelai tiene para decirme ¿Es eso?- digo entre dientes- ¿Cómo puedes ser tan egoísta?

Esa es la gota que rebasa el vaso y ella se levanta de su lugar aún más enfadada

-¡¿Egoísta?! ¡¿Cómo te atreves, grandísimo hijo de…?!- se detiene, reconsidera y continúa- ¡Si estoy arriesgándome con esto es por ti para que dejes tu idiota obsesión con ese bastardo y vivas tu vida!

-¡Una vida!- digo soltando una carcajada cruel- ¿Qué vida sería esa? ¿Vivir feliz para siempre? ¿Con quién según tú? ¿Contigo?

En ese momento supe que había ido demasiado lejos y una vez más, sentía a Lisbon alejándose un millón de años luz de mí. Su rostro se había vuelto indescifrable y sólo pude darme cuenta que la había ofendido gracias a un dejo de dolor que había atravesado por sus ojos. Casi imperceptible, pero evidente.

Camino a la puerta, arrepentido, pero aún molesto, y mientras me pongo la chaqueta le digo más calmado:

-Te agradezco lo que haces, Teresa, pero no me estás haciendo ningún favor al capturarlo por mí. Tú sabes que lo que quiero no es tenerlo tras las rejas, sino más bien matarlo yo mismo. Te guste o no.

Le digo algo acerca de que vendré mañana para ver cómo sacaremos a Lorelai de California y ella asiente. Sé que esa reunión no se parecerá en nada a las que solíamos tener en O'Malleys o cualquier otra en la cual discutíamos un caso. Todo será en el plano profesional y nada más. Siento un pinchazo de tristeza, pero me digo a mí mismo que todo es por una causa más grande. Quizá si me lo repito muchas veces, puede que llegue a creérmelo.

TBC

* * *

¿Reviews? :)


	3. Lorelai

Hola lectores…¿Siguen ahí? Espero que sí, porque la verdad no sé si les está gustando esta historia o no a todos los que la están leyendo xD

En fin, aquí el tercer capítulo. Las cosas comienzan a tomar forma ;)

Enjoy!

Disclaimer: The Mentalist no me pertenece

* * *

**Capítulo III**

"**Lorelai"**

El tipo sentado a mi lado trata de buscarme conversación, pero yo estoy decidida a ignorarlo. Está pasado de copas y todo el rato se ha dedicado a mirarme el escote sin ninguna clase de disimulo. Estoy acostumbrada a que los hombres me admiren y generalmente es algo que utilizo a mi favor, pero ahora mi mente está en otro lado. Ha pasado una semana desde que me he contactado con Teresa Lisbon y se ha dedicado a mandarme de un lado a otro antes de concertar nuestro encuentro y llevar a cabo su plan para sacarme de California. Según ella, es para despistar a cualquiera que pudiera estar siguiéndome, pero después de siete días de moverme sin descanso, creo que una parte de ella quiere hacerme pagar por todo lo que he hecho. No puedo culparla. Fui la cómplice de Red John, me acosté con su querido Patrick y después se lo saqué en cara durante un interrogatorio.

El tipo sigue dándome la lata, pero por suerte justo la azafata dice que hemos aterrizado en San Francisco y que podemos quitarnos el cinturón de seguridad. Le doy mi sonrisa más encantadora a Raymond- así creo que me dijo que se llamaba- y me largo de ahí antes que lo muela a patadas.

Camino por el aeropuerto, sin saber qué demonios hacer a continuación. Teresa me dijo que me llamaría para darme instrucciones, pero hasta ahora nada. Harta de todo este circo, entro a una cafetería y pido algo para esperar, cuando de la nada, la veo aparecer en la entrada. Se me hace raro verla en ropa de civil. Si bien la he visto sólo un par de veces en persona, en casi todas las fotografías que Red John me ha enseñado de ella, aparece vestida como si quisiera decir a gritos: "mírenme, soy agente de policía. Ténganme miedo". Es por esa razón que me cuesta reconocerla en un principio, pero una vez que lo hago, pongo mi mejor sonrisa y le indico que el asiento a mi lado está libre.

-No me esperaba verte por aquí, Teresa- digo como si se tratara de una amiga con la que acabo de encontrarme después de mucho tiempo. Eso la saca un poco de sus casillas y me río para mis adentros. Ya veo por qué a Patrick le encanta tanto hacerla enfadar.

-Todo es parte del plan- puntualiza-. Teníamos que hacer creer que en estos momentos te diriges a Los Ángeles.

-Ahora entiendo por qué querías que comprara este pasaje, no importaba el precio- lo saco de mi bolsa y lo rompo-. Tengo que admitir que encontrarte aquí es un alivio. Estaba harta de dar vueltas por toda California.

-Créelo o no, sacar a una fugitiva del estado sin ayuda policial no es algo que se pueda hacer de un día para otro- me responde cortante. Mira la hora y dice que es tiempo de marcharnos, que tiene un auto esperándonos. Sonriéndole, dejo un poco de dinero en la mesa y la sigo.

Salimos al estacionamiento y veo que ella se dirige a un Toyota negro bastante anticuado, pero que debe servir para nuestro propósito. Me abre la puerta del asiento trasero y recién entonces cuando veo que el que está en el volante no es nada más ni nada menos que Patrick.

-¿Qué rayos haces aquí?- pregunto, dejando de lado todo el acto de chica inocente.

-Lisbon necesitaba mi consejo logístico para toda esta empresa- dice como si nada-. No te preocupes, no pienso meterme en sea cual sea el acuerdo que tienen. Eso es asunto suyo. Yo veré cómo conseguir lo que quiero después.

Pongo los ojos en blanco y me acomodo sintiendo un poco de pena por Teresa. No sé si ha decidido contarle lo que tenga que decirle, pero si no lo hace, no quisiera ser ella con alguien tan irritante tratando de saber a toda costa.

Justo en ese momento, ella aparece. Toma posición en el asiento del copiloto de mala gana.

-¿A dónde vamos?- pregunto.

-No necesitas saberlo hasta que lleguemos ahí- responde. Patrick la mira de reojo y enciende el motor.

Decir que el viaje fue terriblemente incómodo es poco. Red John me enseñó a leer un poco a las personas, pero no hay que ser mentalista para darse cuenta que algo anda mal entre esos dos. Teresa se ve a todas luces molesta e incómoda, pero hay un aire melancólico en su actuar. Mientras que Patrick trata de aparentar que tiene todo bajo control, aunque en realidad no es así. Está nervioso y no necesariamente por mí. Están peleados y puedo adivinar que él es el que ha metido la pata. Típico.

Sin ganas de meterme en peleas de tórtolos, me acomodo y decido tratar de dormir. No he pegado ojo por más de dos horas en los últimos días. No sólo porque me la he pasado entre aeropuertos y estaciones de buses, sino porque siempre termino soñando con lo que me hará Red John cuando sepa lo que estoy haciendo. Lo odio con toda mi alma después de saber qué le hizo a mi hermana, pero también le temo con la misma fuerza.

Afortunadamente, esta vez logro dormir sin tener ninguna clase de pesadillas y es Patrick el que me despierta para decir que hemos llegado. Nos encontramos frente a una cabaña cerca de la playa. Es pequeña, pero luce acogedora. Teresa está hablando con el casero y una vez que termina de hacerlo se dirige a nosotros con las llaves:

-Nos quedaremos aquí dos días. Nos haremos pasar por turistas y después continuaremos el viaje. Le he dicho que somos una pareja casada y una hermana de él

-Grandioso- digo sacando mi bolso del auto- ¿Pero puedo saber cuál de las dos es la esposa de Patrick en toda esta pantomima? Digo, para no arruinarlo.

Sé que no debería provocarla, pero es algo inevitable. Esta mujer se ofusca con nada.

-Eso no tiene importancia- dice entre dientes-. Pero si alguien te pregunta creo que es mejor que tú seas la esposa, ya que se conocen tan bien. Me lo dejaste muy claro la última vez que hablamos.

Se da media vuelta y entra a la cabaña

-¿Era realmente necesario eso?- dice Patrick, quitándome el bolso de un tirón y dejándome ahí sin saber qué hacer.

* * *

Una vez que las cosas se calman un poco, Teresa va a mi habitación a hablar conmigo y explicarme los pasos a seguir. Como dijo antes, nos quedaremos aquí dos días para guardar las apariencias y después nos encaminaremos a una carretera que la familia de Patrick solía tomar cuando viajaban y evitar a la policía, hasta dejarme en un bus de cuarta que se dirige a Oregón. Lo que haga a partir de entonces es problema mío. No me quejo, es más de lo que puedo pedir. Yo creo que a estas alturas, si alguien me ha estado siguiendo, ya se habrá perdido con tantas vueltas.

-Jane y yo dormiremos en la sala. Haremos turnos durante la noche así que alguien siempre estará despierto en el caso de que quieras algo- dice poniéndose de pie.

-Un momento. Toda esta vigilancia es innecesaria. Te dije la verdad cuando accedí a contarte todo lo que sé a cambio que me saques de aquí- reclamo-. No pienso traicionarlos o arrepentirme.

-Aunque admito que aún tengo dudas acerca de tus intenciones, no podemos arriesgarnos a que algo te pase y después nos vemos envueltos en un lío.

No dice nada más y me deja sola otra vez. Como quiera. Si desea desvelarse porque no confía en mí es problema suyo.

Pronto comienza a oscurecer y me dispongo a dormir. Han pedido algo de comer, pero me niego a cenar. Sólo quiero que todo esto termine.

En un par de horas, noto que Teresa y Patrick dejan de moverse y que las luces de la cabaña se apagan. Me pregunto quién es el idiota que hará el primer turno.

Trato de dormir, pero el sueño no viene. La siesta que tomé camino acá me ha arruinado los horarios, por lo que me dedico a mirar por la ventana y ver cómo las olas rompen a sólo unos metros. De la nada, siento voces en la sala y me da el corazón un vuelco ¿Qué pasa sí Teresa estaba en lo cierto y alguien ha venido por mí?

De puntillas camino a la puerta y me asomo, pero para mi sorpresa y alivio, veo las espaldas de Patrick y Teresa, sentados en el sofá y discutiendo en voz baja, aunque ya son pasadas de las tres de la mañana.

-Lo siento- dice él con voz genuinamente arrepentida. Lo sabía. Algo ha hecho y por eso Teresa estaba con un humor de los mil demonios.

-No hay cuidado, sabía a lo que me arriesgaba al decirte lo de Lorelai y no contarte lo que me dirá.

Él guarda silencio unos momentos y yo me pregunto por qué estoy escuchando esto. Sin embargo, no puedo parar.

-No es por eso- continúa después de un rato-. Me refiero a lo que dije sobre ti esa noche. Sobre ser egoísta y…lo otro.

Teresa da un suspiro y mueve la cabeza.

-No me importa cómo o con quién seas feliz una vez que esto termine, Jane. Sólo quiero que te des cuenta que puedes tener una vida si haces esto de la manera correcta. Eres mi amigo, no quiero verte en la cárcel cuando esto termine. Por eso estoy haciendo lo que estoy haciendo.

-Lo sé- responde él y veo que le toma la mano. Podría suponer que hace todo esto para ablandarla y que le cuente todo cuando llegue el momento, pero conozco a Patrick mejor que nadie cuando Patrick trata de engañarte y este no es definitivamente el caso. Aún está molesto con ella, pero la entiende.

Me doy media vuelta y me acuesto en la cama. No sé por qué Teresa se siente tan intimidada cuando estoy cerca. Patrick pudo haber sido mi amante alguna vez, pero ni un millón de años me hablaría o tocaría de la forma que hace con ella.

* * *

Reviews?


	4. Lisbon II

Hola lectores! Espero que estén disfrutando aún esta historia. Acá el siguiente capítulo :)

Disclaimer: The Mentalist no me pertenece

* * *

**Capítulo IV**

**Lisbon**

Las cosas marchan mejor de los esperado al día siguiente. No puedo decir que todo están totalmente bien entre Jane y yo, pero al menos hemos decidido darnos una tregua. Anoche después que Lorelai se fue a dormir logramos hablar un poco y aunque sé que aún está molesto, porque ella hablará sólo conmigo, entiende mis razones y se disculpó por ofenderme durante nuestra discusión. Sé que no es mucho, pero es más de lo que suelo obtener de él en situaciones como esta.

Doy un suspiro mientras bebo mi taza de café y veo cómo amanece. Soy la única que está despierta, pero no me importa. Necesito un momento a solas para poner en orden mis pensamientos.

Odio admitirlo, pero Jane tenía razón en algo aquella noche cuando discutimos ¿Qué es lo que pretendo haciendo esto? ¿Qué Jane tenga una vida normal una vez que todo acabe? Claro, impediré que vaya a cárcel, eso es algo. Pero eso no asegura que vivirá una vida feliz. Quizá vengarse es lo que realmente quiere y yo no soy nadie para impedírselo.

Lo miro dormir en el sofá de la sala, con el cabello revuelto y una expresión tan pacífica que alguien que no lo conociera no podría adivinar por todo lo que ha pasado. Una sonrisa se escapa de mis labios y me doy cuenta que sí soy egoísta. No me importa lo que quiera. No me importa lo que crea que lo hará feliz. Haré todo lo que esté en mi poder para impedir que Jane se convierta en un monstruo gracias a Red John. No es porque soy una santa como le gusta decir. No, simplemente sé que yo y nadie más que yo, no podría soportarlo.

* * *

El resto del día pasa bastante tedioso y lento. Podríamos ir a la playa, pero está demás decir que nadie tiene ánimos. Los tres nos quedamos en la sala haciendo cualquier cosa. Jane lee su ejemplar del "Principito", Lorelai mira por la ventana y yo estoy pendiente de revisar cada uno de los detalles de lo que haremos mañana.

-Tengo una pregunta- dice ella de pronto.

-Dispara- responde Jane sin quitar los ojos de su libro.

-¿No es sospechoso que ambos se ausentaran del trabajo al mismo tiempo? Incluso para alguien que no sea Red John es bastante extraño.

Estoy a punto de responderle que lo único de lo que tiene que preocuparse es que esto salga bien, cuando Jane me interrumpe.

-Hice que nos suspendieran a los dos por cinco días. No fue tarea fácil. No sabes lo difícil que es hacer este tipo de cosas a propósito.

Lorelai suelta una risita estúpida y le pregunta qué es lo que ha hecho. Jane al fin la mira y procede a contarle cómo provocó a propósito a un Bertram y logró que lo golpeara en la nariz. En realidad es una anécdota bastante divertida y no me importa que él se la cuente como si ella se tratara de una vieja amiga. Sin embargo, al momento que Lorelai le comenta que no le extraña tomando en cuenta cómo salieron las cosas cuando hablaron por primera vez, es cuando me siento totalmente fuera de lugar. Trato de disimularlo, pero se me hace insoportable cuando Jane le sigue el juego y le cuenta lo que pasó después y que ella no logró saber nunca del todo.

Me pongo de pie y digo que quiero salir a dar una vuelta por la orilla del mar. Jane me pregunta si quiero compañía, pero le digo que alguien se tiene que quedar con Lorelai. Salgo de la cabaña y comienzo a caminar descalza por la arena.

Conozco a Jane por diez años y hemos pasado por muchas cosas juntos. Sin embargo, jamás seré lo que Lorelai es para él. No es sólo por el hecho que es la primera mujer con la que se acostó después de su esposa- aunque tengo admitir que ese detalle me enerva-, sino que también ella es la que tiene todas las respuestas que quiere y yo no. Ella es la que puede guiarlo a Red John y yo no. Suena estúpido, sobre todo cuando soy una mujer adulta, pero a su lado me siento como la chica promedio que trata de competir con la reina del baile.

-¡Hey, por fin te alcanzo!- dice una voz detrás de mí . Hablando del diablo.

-Lorelai ¿qué haces aquí?

-También quería dar una vuelta por la playa, pero no me atrevía a pedírselos. No estaba segura que me dieran permiso.

Noto la ironía en su comentario, pero lo dejo pasar. No tengo ganas de discutir.

-Lindo lugar. Siempre me ha gustado el mar. Lástima que tenga que verlo en estas circunstancias- dice. Yo sólo asiento y sigo caminando ¿Es mi idea o está tratando de buscarme conversación?

-Como sea- continúa-. Quería aprovechar la oportunidad para darte las gracias, Teresa.

-¿Las gracias?

-Así es. Creo que ninguna persona hubiese hecho lo que estás haciendo tú por mí en estos momentos.

-Ambas sabemos que sí hay otra persona.

Ella suelta una carcajada y lanza una piedra a las olas.

-¿Patrick? Sí, probablemente. Pero no creo que las cosas hubiesen salido tan bien. Sus motivos son diferentes a los tuyos.

-¿De qué hablas? Yo también hago esto para saber lo que tienes que decirnos acerca de Red John. A menos que estés insinuando que lo hace porque te…

-¡No!- exclama- ¡Para nada! He recorrido mucho como para saber cuando un hombre siente simpatía por ti producto de la lástima más que del afecto. En eso se parece mucho a Red John.

Quiero decirle algo, pero no se me ocurre nada. Todo parece demasiado surreal como para saber qué hacer en una situación así.

-Quiero que sepas que mi parte del trato sigue en pie. Hablaré en cuanto esté a salvo, pero sólo a ti. No pienso echarme atrás.

-Eso es lo que no entiendo- logro decir al fin- ¿Por qué yo y no él? ¿Es una forma de ponernos en contra o qué?

-Absolutamente no- niega de inmediato-. Sólo supuse que era lo más correcto. Créelo o no, pero he llegado a apreciar a Patrick y no quiero verlo convirtiéndose en alguien como Red John. Lo he visto y es peor de lo que te imaginas. Sé que yo no soy la indicada para impedirlo, porque no soy más que una fuente de información para él, mientras que tú…Bueno, ya entiendes lo que quiero decir.

Me quedó ahí parada, procesando lo que me acaba de decir. Ella sonríe y se aleja de vuelta a la cabaña, sabiendo que ha logrado el efecto esperado.

Xxx

Llega la noche y nos reunimos a repasar lo que haremos la mañana siguiente una vez más con lujo de detalles. A pesar de que no hemos hecho gran cosa durante el día, estamos exhaustos y tan pronto como terminamos, nos vamos a dormir. Lorelai ha logrado borrar algo de mi recelo hacia ella, pero seguimos con el sistema de los turnos de vigilancia por si las moscas.

Sé que Jane se muere por preguntarme qué es lo que hablamos en la playa, pero teme que lo malinterprete como si quisiera saber si hablamos algo de Red John o no, así que está dividido entre arriesgarse o dejarlo. Me gusta verlo así de incómodo para variar, por lo que alargo su agonía y me quedo despierta viendo un programa de cocina aunque sea mi turno de dormir.

-Entonces- dice animándose a hablar por fin-, mañana es el día en que todo terminará.

- Yo no cantaría victoria aún, pero esperemos que sí.

-¿Aún estás decidida a no contarme nada, dependiendo de lo que diga?

-Así es.

-¿Estás consciente de que utilizaré los métodos más bajos para que me lo cuentes?

-¿Estás consciente que tengo un arma y que puedo patearte el trasero fácilmente?

Jane ríe, aunque sabemos que nos esperan días bastante tensos una vez que Lorelai hable. No obstante, aún nos quedan unas horas de tregua, por lo que decido aprovecharlas y me doy el lujo de apoyar mi cabeza en su hombro mientras vemos televisión. Él me rodea con su brazo y nos quedamos un rato así hasta que me quedo dormida.

Mi último pensamiento cuerdo esa noche es: "Dios, voy a extrañarte una vez que comiences a odiarme."

* * *

Por favor, dejen reviews. Me encanta recibir feedback ;)


	5. Jane II

Ya que estoy de tan buen humor, acá va otro chap :D. Abróchense los cinturones, la cosa se pone buena :D

Disclaimer: The Mentalist no me pertenece

* * *

**Capítulo 5**

**Jane II**

Nos marchamos de la cabaña a eso de las seis de la mañana. Estamos despiertos desde las cinco, pero ninguno tiene sueño. Se puede sentir la tensión en el aire mientras conduzco. Muchas cosas pueden salir mal y todos estamos conscientes de ello.

Lisbon mira el mapa por enésima vez para asegurarse que vamos por el camino correcto. La pobre no ha pegado un ojo aparte de ese par de horas cuando cayó rendida de cansancio usando mi hombro por almohada. No hemos hablado de eso y dudo que lo hagamos. Es la clase de cosas que pasan entre nosotros y que decidimos obviar por el bien de nuestra relación. Maldición, a veces no puedo evitar desear que todo fuera más sencillo entre nosotros. Pero si la suerte está de nuestro lado, puede que nos quitemos un gran obstáculo en el camino.

-Deberíamos llegar a la estación de buses para el mediodía- anuncia Lisbon.

Lorelai sólo asiente y sigue mirando por la ventanilla del Toyota. Yo, por otro lado, sugiero que paremos a comer algo. No tengo hambre, pero puedo notar que Lisbon se está aguantando las ganas de detenerse por un café por el bien de la operación. Ella discute los pros y los contras de no ir acorde al horario, pero sé que es sólo una excusa para no acceder de inmediato. Sonrío para mis adentros. No esperaba menos de ella.

Nos detenemos en una estación de servicios y acordamos que estaremos ahí sólo una media hora. Lorelai va al baño y dice que comprará algo para el viaje que le espera, por lo que me quedo con Lisbon esperándola, apoyados en el capó del auto.

-Ya quita esa maldita sonrisa- me regaña-. Ni siquiera sabemos aún si todo esto es nada más que una trampa de Red John. No cantes victoria aún.

Suelto una carcajada, porque no puedo evitarlo. A pesar de que sé que no debería adelantarme a los hechos, nunca me había sentido tan cerca de Red John en mucho tiempo. Sí, Lisbon será la que tendrá toda la información en sus manos en un par de horas, pero sé también que no hay mejor persona que ella para dicho cometido. Además, sé que tarde o temprano me hará saber sus planes cuando crea que es seguro. Rayos, estoy tan feliz que ni siquiera me importa que se interponga entre mi venganza y yo. Descubro que todo lo que quiero es liberarme de Red John de una buena vez, no importa cómo. Sin embargo, no pienso decírselo a Lisbon aún. Todavía no sé si esto es producto sólo de la expectación que estoy sintiendo o finalmente he llegado a tomar una decisión definitiva.

-Parece que alguien despertó de mal humor esta mañana. Sabía que era buena idea parar por tu café matutino.

-Lo digo en serio, Jane. Tú sabes cómo son las cosas cuando Red John está involucrado y cometes el error de confiarte. Cuando lo menos lo esperas algo terrible sucede.

-No seas aguafiestas, Teresa. Esto tenía que terminar algún día y quién sabe si ahora es el momento.

No luce convencida, pero no me importa. Ya verá con sus propios ojos que todo saldrá bien.

-¿Dónde rayos está Lorelai?- dice después de un rato.

Miro la hora y han pasado 25 minutos desde que nos dejó. Maldigo entre dientes y a toda velocidad me dirijo a las casetas del baño de damas. Lisbon va detrás de mí y sé que le da tanta mala espina cómo a mí el notar que el baño tiene un cartel antiquísimo que dice "fuera de servicio". Sin pensarlo dos veces, nos dirigimos entonces a la tienda y mi corazón se acelera al darme cuenta que no aparece por ninguno de los pasillos.

-Mierda- dice Lisbon cuando nos volvemos a encontrar-. Debí haberla acompañado ¿Cómo pudimos ser tan idiotas? ¡No se puede confiar en ella!

Estoy por responderle, cuando noto que hay alguien sentado en nuestro Toyota. Tomo del brazo a Lisbon y la conduzco al estacionamiento.

-¿Dónde carajo estabas?- le reclamo a Lorelai, quien está muy sentada en su lugar habitual, como si nada hubiese sucedido.

Ella no responde. Luce enferma y nerviosa, pero no creo que sea porque le estoy gritando.

-El baño estaba dañado así que tuve que pedir las llaves de la gasolinera- dice al fin.

Está mintiendo. Algo le ha ocurrido, pero no quiere que sepamos.

-¿Crees que puedes engañarme? Di la verdad.

-¡No tengo por qué decirte nada! ¡Tú ni siquiera se supone que estés aquí!- me grita y entonces se dirige a Lisbon- Quiero largarme ya de California. Si no lo controlas juro que no pienso decirte nada ¿Entendido?

Puedo ver que si antes pensaba defenderla de mi arranque de ira, ahora Lisbon aprieta los puños y se muerde la lengua para no responderle. Detesta que le den órdenes de esa forma y más si se trata de alguien como Lorelai Martins.

-Vamos, Jane- me dice apartándome de la puerta-. Acabemos con esto.

Le doy una última mirada de desprecio a Lorelai y le hago caso. No tengo un buen presentimiento acerca de esto.

Lisbon va al volante esta vez y yo en el asiento del copiloto. Sabe que estoy demasiado enfadado para conducir, por lo que me dedico a vigilar a nuestra pasajera en el asiento de atrás para ver si logro descubrir otra cosa. Trata de disimularlo, pero está inquieta aún. A cada momento se da vuelta a mirar como si quisiera asegurarse que nadie nos sigue…_que nadie nos sigue_.

-¡Lisbon, detén el auto!-grito

-No puedo- responde con los ojos pegados al camino-. Esa camioneta negra hace un rato que nos viene siguiendo el paso.

Miro por el retrovisor y veo de lo que está hablando. Una Hummer nos está pisando los talones.

-Tú sabías de esto.

No es una pregunta, sino más bien una afirmación. Lorelai asiente y está por decir "lo siento" cuando siento el golpe.

Todo ocurre en un abrir y cerrar de ojos. Otro auto aparece de la nada y nos choca por el lado del conductor. El impacto es tal que sólo nos detenemos cuando vamos a parar contra un árbol al lado de la carretera. Quedo atontado por la bolsa de aire y toda la conmoción unos instantes, pero una vez que logro reponerme un poco, lo primero que hago es asegurarme que Lisbon está bien.

El cuerpo se me estremece al darme cuenta que está inconsciente a mi lado y que tiene un corte horrible en la frente que no deja de sangrar. No parece que tiene otra herida aparte de esa, pero es lo suficiente como para hacerme perder los estribos. Recuerdo sus palabras: _"Tú sabes cómo son las cosas cuando Red John está involucrado y cometes el error de confiarte. Cuando lo menos lo esperas algo terrible sucede."._ Por supuesto que tenía razón, es Teresa Lisbon después de todo.

-¿Está viva?- pregunta Lorelai con dificultad.

Ni siquiera me digno a ver si está bien. Mi mente está concentrada en buscar mi teléfono y llamar al 911, pero sólo un comentario se escapa de mis labios:

-Por tu bien espero que sea así.

* * *

¿Reviews?


	6. Lorelai II

Hola lectores! Acabo con la incertidumbre y les traigo el siguiente capítulo. Espero que les guste :)

Disclaimer: The Mentalist no me pertenece

Enjoy!

* * *

**Capítulo VI**

**Lorelai II**

Sé que cometí un error, pero ¿qué más podía hacer? Cuando vi que el mismo tipo que se me había insinuado en el avión estaba ahí parado en la estación de servicios, entré en pánico. No hay tal cosa como las coincidencias y menos cuando se trata de Red John. Trato de mezclarme entre los otros clientes y avisarle a Patrick y a Teresa, pero de la nada Raymond aparece frente mío y me intercepta:

-¡Vaya! ¡Qué pequeño es el mundo!- dice tomándome del brazo y con una gran sonrisa-. No esperaba encontrarte por aquí, Lorelai.

-Jamás te dije cómo me llamaba- respondo tratando de zafarme de él, pero me detiene.

-Shhh, no hagas un escándalo. No creo que a tus compañeros de viaje ahí afuera les guste- me lleva a una esquina de un tirón y hace como que somos una típica pareja discutiendo algo-. Red John dijo que te siguiéramos si nos topábamos contigo de casualidad. Le incomodaba no saber dónde estabas. Te imaginarás la sorpresa que se llevó al saber que habías recurrido a nada más ni nada menos que a Teresa Lisbon para huir de él. Dijo que era una jugada inteligente y quizá hubiese funcionado de no ser porque tuviste la mala suerte de toparte conmigo. Pero vamos, cariño, sabes que él tiene ojos en todos lados…

-¿Qué es lo que quieres?

-Red John me manda a decirte que te dará otra oportunidad si aceptas venir conmigo y dejar atrás esta locura. Igualmente piensa castigarte por tu traición, pero créeme, nada será peor que lo que te hará si decides seguir adelante con esto.

Al fin logro quitármelo de encima y le respondo que tengo que pensarlo. Raymond sonríe y dice que tengo diez minutos. Se aleja por los pasillos para darme espacio y me quedo ahí sin saber qué hacer. Recuerdo por qué decidí hacer esto en primer lugar. Estaba harta de vivir con miedo y sabía que no podía empezar de nuevo sin que Red John estuviera fuera del panorama. Por otro lado, ya no le debía lealtad después de lo que le había hecho a mi hermana. Volteo a mirar por la ventana y veo a Patrick riéndose y sé que hay otro motivo que no me atrevo a admitir y que supera cualquier sentimiento de cobardía que pueda tener. Si tan sólo supiera Teresa que tenemos más cosas en común de las que cree.

Me acerco otra vez a Raymond, le digo que tengo que ir al baño y que me espere. Él asiente, creyendo que he accedido a su proposición. Sin embargo, lo que hago realmente es tomar uno de los volantes de la gasolinera y escribo algo. Me lo meto en el bolsillo del pantalón y me dirijo al Toyota. Raymond me ve desde la tienda y entiende cuál fue realmente mi decisión.

* * *

Aparte de un par de rasguños, tanto Patrick como yo estamos ilesos, pero sé que eso no es importante para él. Teresa tiene que ser trasladada al hospital. Los paramédicos dicen que aunque se llevó la peor parte del "accidente", sus heridas son leves y sólo parece estar inconsciente producto del golpe. Sin embargo, eso no parece calmar a Patrick e insiste en ir en la ambulancia con ella. Si no es porque me trepo en el vehículo en último momento, ni siquiera le hubiese importado que aún estuviera ahí.

Cuando llegamos, Teresa es admitida de inmediato y una cortina blanca nos impide ver qué es lo que ocurre con ella. Sé que Patrick no es del tipo que golpea a las mujeres, pero la costumbre me hace sentarme lo más alejado de él en la sala de espera. Sé que lo que he hecho es terrible y me merezco ser castigada. Además, no luce dentro de sus cabales. Trata de parecer tranquilo y en control, pero sé que está mal. Parece una verdadera estatua sentado ahí, con los codos apoyados en las rodillas y la mirada pegada al suelo.

Pasan los minutos y el doctor sale a informarnos que está bien. Que tiene sólo una contusión moderada y una herida que requiere puntos en la frente. Agrega que fue una suerte que nos alquilaran un auto blindado. Doy un suspiro de alivio y sé que no es una coincidencia. Por supuesto que Teresa Lisbon pensaría en algo así. El médico nos informa que podremos verla en unos veinte minutos y que le dará el alta esa misma noche. Jane le da las gracias y por su rostro pasa una oleada de alivio que no paso por alto. No puedo evitar sentir un pinchazo de envidia.

Nos quedamos solos otra vez en la sala y sé que es hora de discutir lo que sucedió. Sin que me lo pida, le explico mi encuentro con Raymond, la ingenua idea que tuve de que aún podía escapar y que no quise decirles nada por temor a que se echaran atrás.

Mueve la cabeza y me sonríe con frialdad:

-Quizá yo lo hubiese hecho, pero no Lisbon. Hubiese llegado hasta el final sin importar qué. Le gusta ayudar casos perdidos como tú y yo.

Bajo la mirada y me siento aún peor. Extraño los días en los cuales no sentía culpa de nada, pero eso está ya en el pasado. Ya no puedo convencerme que jamás voy a pagar mis errores, ya sea en esta vida o en la otra.

-Sé que no significa nada para ti, pero lo siento- digo. Saco el papel que había guardado en mi bolsillo y disimuladamente, mientras tomo mis cosas, lo meto en el bolsillo de su chaqueta esperando que lo encuentre.

-¿Adónde vas?- me pregunta cuando al fin nota que me estoy yendo- ¿No pensarás que te dejaremos ir? Aún tienes que cumplir tu parte. No es culpa nuestra que lo hayas arruinado.

Le sonrío y la Lorelai engañosa y encantadora aparece otra vez:

-Por cómo lo veo, tienes dos opciones: me sigues y me detienes, dejándola abandonada a su suerte una vez más gracias a mí, cariño. O haces lo que realmente quieres hacer: quedarte a ver si está sana y salva.

Se queda ahí sentado y sabe que tengo razón.

-Eres un buen tipo, Patrick. Deberías darte más crédito a ti mismo- me doy media vuelta y camino a la puerta. No tengo que voltear para saber que no me seguirá.

* * *

Es medianoche y estoy en la estación de buses que van a Oregón. Es sólo cuestión de tiempo hasta que Red John me encuentre, pero quiero avanzar lo más posible hasta que eso suceda. Al fin me siento libre, realmente libre y quiero aprovecharlo.

El conductor avisa que hay un desperfecto en el bus y que habrá un retraso en la hora de salida. Sin dejarme deprimir, voy a la tienda de regalos para matar el tiempo. Hay una estantería de libros y comienzo a leer los títulos hasta que uno llama mi atención y una sonrisa triste se escapa de mis labios.

-¿Es todo lo que llevarás, cariño?- me dice la cajera, una típica anciana de esas que son amables con todo el mundo, aunque no se lo merezcan.

-Así es- respondo y veo cómo pasa por el lector de precios una edición barata del "El Principito".

-Recuerdo este libro, se lo leía a mis hijos y ahora se lo leo a mis nietos- comenta- ¿Lo quieres para regalo?

-No, sólo lo compré porque un amigo lo estaba leyendo hace unos días. Parecía muy interesado en él…

Un tipo se para detrás de mí en la fila y la anciana no me sigue conversando para no perder tiempo. Miro por espejo que está detrás de ella y veo que es Raymond es el que sigue. Tomo mi compra y salgo de la tienda con él siguiéndome.

Agradezco haber comprado este libro. Me esperan días difíciles y necesitaré algo con que distraerme.

* * *

Por favor, déjenme reviews para saber cómo voy okey? :D


	7. Lisbon III

Hola lectores! ¿Están disfrutando el fanfic? Espero que sí :). Bueno, mañana me voy de viaje así que no creo que actualice hasta el próximo miércoles, PERO puede que sea antes si logro conectarme del hotel así que estén pendientes ¿okey? :)

En fin, disfruten el nuevo chap

* * *

**Capítulo 7**

**Lisbon III**

Abro la puerta de mi departamento y Jane entra conmigo poco después. Mis cosas siguen igual como las dejé antes de marcharme, tal como podría esperarse. Después de todo, sólo he estado afuera cuatro días. Sin embargo, pareciera que ha pasado más tiempo y me siento exhausta. Todo lo que quiero es cambiarme la venda de la frente, tomar mis calmantes y echarme en el sofá por las siguientes 24 horas.

Jane parece leer mis intenciones y se va al baño para buscar mi botiquín de primeros auxilios. No protesto por el hecho de que se mueva con tanta propiedad por mi casa. Hacer cosas por mí parece tranquilizarlo así que lo dejo. Además, no creo que pueda subir las escaleras aunque quisiera.

De vuelta a Sacramento no hemos hablado mucho. La decepción y la derrota aún siguen patentes. Una vez más Red John se nos ha escapado, lo cual no es nuevo, pero esta vez se siente peor. Estábamos tan cerca. Si tan sólo Lorelai no hubiese desconfiado de mi palabra…

-¿Necesitas ayuda con esto?

Veo cómo se sienta a mi lado, me da mis calmantes y después comienza a preparar todo para cambiar mi vendaje. Estoy a punto de decirle que puedo sola, pero me contengo. Se ve tan desencajado y triste que no tengo corazón para contradecirle hasta en las cosas más mínimas.

Debería sentirme al menos un poco feliz porque no parece culparme de lo que pasó, pero la verdad es que yo sí lo hago. Debí decirle a Lorelai apenas me contactó que no me metiera en el medio de todo esto y que hablara con él.

Sí, eso hubiese sido una buena idea, pero resultaba que sí ya estaba metida en esto lo quisiera o no. Obviamente iba a jugar a la heroína. Qué estúpida fui.

-No tiene caso seguir culpándote. No puedes controlar todo lo que sucede- dice Jane de pronto, sorprendiéndome todavía lo bien que puede seguir mi tren de pensamientos con una sola mirada.

-En este caso lo es. Le fallé a Lorelai y te fallé a ti.

-No le fallaste a Lorelai, Teresa- dice como si estuviera diciendo la idiotez más grande. Cierra el botiquín de golpe y por un instante creo que realmente lo he hecho enfadar-. Ella se buscó sola lo que sea que le sucedió. En cuanto a mí, nunca me prometiste nada. Además, después de diez años, uno llega a acostumbrarse a esta clase de fracasos.

El corazón se me encoje. Detesto escucharlo de esa forma. Me recuerda a esa vez cuando encontramos el cuerpo de Jared Renfrew y esa prostituta años atrás. En ese momento le dije que la próxima vez atraparíamos a Red John, pero ha pasado el tiempo y esa promesa no se ha cumplido.

-¡Maldición!- digo llevándome las manos al rostro, frustrada- Detesto todo esto, Jane. Estoy harta.

-Yo también, Teresa, yo también.

Me quedo así un buen rato, sentada con las piernas encogidas en la orilla del sofá. Tengo ganas de gritar, llorar y romper algo. Jane me acaricia la espalda para calmarme y me siento aún más idiota. Él debe estar peor y yo debería estar animándolo, no al revés.

Levanto la mirada y me digo a mí misma que tengo que superarlo, porque no hay otra opción.

-¿Quieres oír algo gracioso?- digo de pronto

Él despega los ojos del suelo y me asiente.

-Sé que te dije un millón de veces que no te confiaras, pero odio admitir que una parte de mí creía que esta vez sí lo teníamos.

Jane sonríe, me rodea con su brazo, abrazándome. No sé por qué, pero siento que es su manera de darme las gracias porque parece que ese comentario lo hace sentir un poco mejor.

-Era una perspectiva demasiado tentadora imaginarse la vida sin Red John- dice -. No puedo culparte por dejarte llevar.

Nos quedamos en silencio y él comienza poco a poco a acariciarme mi cabello. Siento que debería apartarme, pero todo lo que hago es acurrucarme a su lado. Yo necesito consuelo y él también. Sé que deberíamos sentirnos incómodos haciendo este tipo de cosas, después de todo, esto no es lo que comúnmente los "amigos" hacen. Sin embargo, nos sentimos tan rendidos que no tenemos energías para seguir fingiendo que sólo somos eso. Dejo que mi brazo abrace su cintura y éste queda escondido bajo su chaqueta. De la nada, siento que algo cae del bolsillo interior. Es un pedazo de papel.

No le doy mucha importancia ya que en ese momento me da un beso en cabeza y me quedo dormida por segunda vez a su lado en esta semana.

* * *

Cuando despierto a la mañana siguiente, estoy sola acostada en el sofá y la chaqueta de Jane está encima de mío a modo de frazada. Me incorporo y siento que todo el cuerpo me duele. Los moretones del choque ya deben estar apareciendo. El escozor en mi frente tampoco ayuda. Si ayer me sentía derrotada, hoy me siento simplemente atontada y mentalmente nula, como si hubiese estado envuelta en una pelea en un bar la noche anterior.

Busco por la sala a Jane y no lo veo por ningún lado. Afino el oído a ver si está en otra habitación del departamento y me doy cuenta que soy la única que está aquí. Me entra el pánico al pensar que quizá se ha marchado a buscar a Lorelai o algo por el estilo. Me gustaría confiar más en él, pero no me ha dado buenos indicios en el pasado. Además, conociéndolo, sé que la cercanía que compartimos anoche pudo haberlo espantado.

Maldigo entre dientes y busco mi teléfono para llamarlo. Me levanto y sin querer dejo caer su chaqueta, la cual aún está cubriéndome. La recojo y veo entonces un volante rosa chillón en el suelo. Debe ser el papel que estaba en su bolsillo anoche. Lo tomo y noto que tiene algo escrito en la parte posterior. Levanto las cejas y sin pensar si es que debería leerlo o no, lo hago.

Mis manos comienzan a sudar y mi respiración se acelera incluso antes de saber exactamente de qué se trata. Reconozco la letra. Esta nota la ha escrito Lorelai.

* * *

¿Reviews?


	8. Jane III

Hola lectores! Al fin me he hecho un tiempo para actualizar :) Esto es mi prueba de compromiso. Acabo de llegar de Brasil, estoy de nuevo en Argentina, pero aún me acuerdo de ustedes Jajajaja

En fin, espero que disfruten este chap. Prepárense para una buena cuota de Jisbon jejeje

Enjoy

Disclaimer: The Mentalist no me pertenece

* * *

**Capítulo 8**

"**Jane"**

Despertar junto a Lisbon es algo que siempre he deseado desde hace mucho tiempo. Al principio me convencía a mí mismo que era sólo la necesidad de tener a una mujer a mi lado. Yo aún le era fiel a Ángela, pero la mente a veces te hace trampas que son imposibles de controlar. Con el paso de los años, admití que no era sólo un impulso. No quería ver el rostro de nadie más que el de ella al despertar todas las mañanas. Fue entonces que me di cuenta que toda la atracción y simpatía que sentía hacia ella no era tan platónica como esperaba. Era un hombre demasiado lógico como para negar lo obvio: estaba enamorado de Teresa Lisbon. Tan simple y sencillo como eso. Pero bueno, admitirlo era una cosa y hacer algo al respecto era otra muy diferente. Por esa razón, aquel descubrimiento era algo que guardaba en el fondo de mi mente y rara vez dejaba que tomara control de mis actos. Estaba ahí presente, pero a raya. No había nada que temer si era así.

El problema era que la expectativa de al fin tener información concreta de Red John había hecho mella en mi autocontrol. El haber sentido aunque sea por unos instantes que al fin era libre de él me hizo contemplar mi futuro y, a pesar de que días atrás me había burlado de esa idea, realmente la imaginaba a ella siendo partícipe en él. Pero tan pronto como me atreví a desear tales cosas, el fiasco de Lorelai me recordó que tenía que dejarlas de lado por el bien de los dos. Por eso, cuando desperté con Lisbon entre mis brazos, supe que tenía que poner un alto en esto antes de que fuera muy tarde. La realidad me abrió los ojos de golpe y comencé a pensar con más frialdad. Yo no iba a dejar mi venganza de lado. Aún si atrapábamos a Red John, lo más seguro es que las cosas no terminaran bien entre nosotros. Así que con cuidado la dejé que siguiera descansando, le puse mi chaqueta encima y me fui a buscar el desayuno. Cuando volviera me esforzaría en fingir que nada había sucedido.

Llegué a su departamento unos 45 minutos después, con un nudo en la garganta. Estaba decidido y en paz con mi decisión, pero eso no significaba que me gustaba la idea de pretender que no había nada entre nosotros. Abrí la puerta y, para mi sorpresa, no estaba durmiendo aún, sino más bien estaba sentada al lado de la ventana, con la mirada perdida en el vacío.

-Buenos días- le dije acercándome a ella preocupado- ¿Está todo bien?

-Eso depende- responde mirándome con nerviosismo y saca de su bolsillo un papel rosa. Frunzo el ceño y la insto a que me explique un poco más, porque si bien soy mentalista, no soy adivino.

-Lorelai escondió esta nota en tu chaqueta. La encontré cuando desperté. Está dirigida a mí- traga saliva-. Parece que cumplió su parte del trato.

Me quedo de pie en medio de la habitación, completamente pasmado. Mi respiración se acelera y la emoción me embarga ¿Podría ser que después de tanto tiempo al fin he llegado al punto final de toda esta búsqueda? Estiro la mano para alcanzar la carta, pero Lisbon de un movimiento rápido la aparta de mí.

-¿Qué rayos haces?- pregunto molesto. No puedo creer que siga con la idea de guardarse esa información para ella misma hasta que crea que es seguro.

-No dice quién es Red John- explica seria.

-¡Entonces no hay problema en que me la entregues!

-No dice quién es Red John- continúa como si ni siquiera le hubiese gritado-, pero da pistas concretas. Mucho más concretas de las que hemos tenido en años.

Estoy desesperado. Si tan sólo comprendiera que esto lo hago también por ella. No podemos tener un futuro juntos, pero igualmente quiero asegurarme que viva el resto de sus días sana y salva. No hay que ser un genio para saber que es sólo cuestión de tiempo antes de que Red John venga por ella.

La tomo por los hombros y hago que me mire directamente a los ojos. Necesito hacerla entender.

-Lisbon…Teresa, sé que te aterra saber qué es lo que haré con esa información, pero por favor sé más razonable…

Se aparta de mí de un empujón y comienza a caminar por la habitación, iracunda.

-¡No me mientas, Jane!-exclama-. Sé que tan pronto como te dé esto, te encerrarás días enteros en ese jodido ático investigando nombres y datos. Y, cuando el momento llegue, irás a buscar a ese bastardo sólo y lo matarás como hiciste con Timothy Carter dos años atrás.

-¿Podrías dejar un rato el acto de Santa Teresa?- le respondo, alzando la voz también. Maldición, creí que lo único bueno de que Lorelai hubiese desaparecido es que no tendríamos esta discusión-¡Deja de intentar salvarme! ¡Te lo dije una vez: hay cosas que no puedes reparar!

-¿Por qué no puedes hacer esto de la manera correcta?- sus ojos han comenzado a humedecerse y su vez se quiebra. Pocas veces la he visto así, sólo cuando la inculparon de asesinato y con lo de Bosco. Se me quiebra el corazón, pero está siendo testaruda y no puedo contenerme. Le grito que simplemente no puedo hacerlo, que encerrarlo no me dará la paz que espero, que no le temo a las consecuencias y que nadie en el mundo podría hacerme cambiar de opinión.

Cierra los ojos y agacha la cabeza. Claramente la he herido.

-¿Nadie? ¿Ni siquiera…alguien como yo?-susurra entre lágrimas.

Me detengo en seco y el miedo se apodera de mí. Quiero decir que no, no porque sea verdad, sino porque es lo más sencillo. Me daría el maldito papel ese, atraparía a Red John y los dos podríamos continuar con nuestras vidas. Sin embargo, siento que he llegado a una encrucijada. Ya perdí mi felicidad una vez en la vida y no sé si quiero perderla otra vez. Incluso aún sólo como amigos, Lisbon es la única una cosa buena en mi vida.

-Olvídalo- dice, recuperando el temple otra vez. Arruga la carta de Lorelai en una bola y me la lanza-. Haz lo que se te plazca, pero no esperes que esté a tu lado. Ya no cuentes conmigo.

Es entonces cuando sé que no puedo cometer el mismo error de hace diez años. La detengo cuando pasa a mi lado y la beso con todas mis fuerzas. Al principio se resiste y temo que me dé un puñetazo, pero me arriesgo. Necesito demostrarle que ella me puede hacer cambiar de opinión. No estoy feliz y no creo que sea lo correcto, pero estoy dispuesto a hacer el sacrificio y dejar todo de lado si eso significa que se quede a mi lado. Lisbon sigue tratando de zafarse, pero cada vez con menos fuerza hasta que finalmente se deja llevar y me devuelve el beso con la misma intensidad.

La falta de oxígeno y la sensación de que las cosas se están saliendo un poco de control nos hace detenernos. Ella se aparta y me mira con esos preciosos ojos verdes llenos de conmoción.

-¿Qué…? ¿Qué rayos fue eso?- logra decir. Se lleva el dorso de la mano a los labios, como si quisiera borrar todo rastro mío de ellos. No me ofendo en absoluto. Lisbon jamás admitiría que ha disfrutado esto tanto como yo.

Podría darle un largo discurso acerca de lo mucho que significa ella para mí y cómo prefiero renunciar a mi venganza que a ella, pero me limito a besarla otra vez.

Cuando nos separamos de nuevo. Apoyo mi frente en la suya y la hago que me mire a los ojos.

-No te puedo prometer que no lo mataré si la situación lo amerita- le susurro-. Tampoco que dejaré de odiarlo ni tampoco que podré dejar la culpa y el resentimiento de lado de un día para otro. Pero sí te prometo que he aprendido mi lección. No quiero sacrificar lo que tenemos por mi orgullo y la ira. Si me dejas leer lo que Lorelai ha escrito, no dejaré que Red John me consuma.

Ella duda por unos instantes.

-¿Cómo sé que no estás haciendo esto para salirte con la tuya? Después de todo, hiciste algo parecido con Lorelai…

Me duelen sus palabras, pero la entiendo. Sé que debe sonarle demasiado bueno para ser cierto, pero lo es. Juro por mi esposa e hija que lo es. El problema es que no hay palabras que puedan convencerla así que sólo a atino a decir:

-Creo que tendrás que dar un salto de fe, Teresa.

¿Qué estoy diciendo? Por supuesto que no sería de confiar así como así en mi palabra. De pronto, justo cuando estoy pensando que estoy jodido, ella se aparta y recoge la carta del piso y me la entrega.

-Sólo espero que valga la pena- dice y entonces es esta vez ella la que me besa.

* * *

El próximo capítulo es el último. Extrañaré este fic

En fin, reviews? :D


	9. Epílogo

Hola lectores! Acabo de llegar a Chile, pero aún cuando estoy cansadísima, quería subir el último capítulo de este fic :). Disfruté mucho escribiéndolo, así que espero que hayan disfrutado en igual cantidad leyéndolo.

En fin, sin más preámbulos, el último capítulo de "The Devil's Tears"

Disclaimer: The Mentalist no me pertenece

* * *

**Epílogo**

El cuerpo de Lorelai Martins fue encontrado aproximadamente un mes después de que Red John fue capturado. Lisbon fue la primera en recibir la llamada del alguacil de Fresno, diciéndole que una mujer con las características que ella había reportado había sido encontrada en un lago por unos turistas.

Había pasado un año desde que la había visto por última vez, pero aún así la tenía en mente lo suficiente como para alertar a las autoridades de su desaparición. Era lo menos que podía hacer. Después de todo, ella había cumplido su parte del trato, incluso cuando no había logrado ponerla a salvo como se lo había prometido.

Lisbon miró al hombre que dormía aún pacíficamente al lado suyo. Por un segundo pensó en no decirle nada. Habían sido semanas difíciles para él y al fin parecía que estaba viendo la luz al final del túnel. No quería arruinar todo el progreso que habían logrado. A veces pensaba qué hubiera sido de Jane si no hubiesen estado juntos al momento que Red John desapareciera de su vida. Por un lado, quizá las cosas hubiesen sido más fáciles. Ella no se habría convertido la pieza principal del juego enfermizo de Red John, algo que ambos sabían que podía pasar. Pero por el otro, una vez que hubiese tenido esa crisis, seguramente nadie habría sabido qué hacer con él y un sicólogo idiota lo habría encerrado en una clínica para que lo "superara".

Ese pensamiento lo daba escalofríos, porque Jane no estaba depresivo o "perdido", sólo estaba ajustándose a vivir sin culpa y sin obsesiones. Es una perspectiva demasiado amplia y cualquiera podría sentirse sobrepasado por algo así. Según Lisbon, todo lo que necesitaba era algo de paciencia, tiempo y sobre todo comprensión. El pasar de las semanas le había dado la razón, pero aún así no quería volver a los días en que parecía que no servía de nada su ayuda.

Sin embargo, sabía que no podía ocultar algo así de él y, armándose de valor lo despertó. Lo primero que hizo al verla fue sonreír y acercarla para que lo besara y así darle los buenos días.

-¿Qué sucede?- dijo sentándose en la cama extrañado al verla apartarse. Podía verlo en su rostro, algo relacionado con Red John había sucedido.

Lisbon le explicó entonces lo que le acababa de decir el alguacil. Un montón de emociones diferentes pasaron por sus ojos, pero finalmente todo lo que hizo fue besarla donde alguna vez había estado la cicatriz que le había dejado aquel choque.

-No tienes nada que temer- le dijo, tomando su rostro entre sus manos-. No voy a perder la cordura otra vez por esto. De hecho, es sólo algo menos de que preocuparme.

-Lo sé- respondió ella-. Pero aún así. Ella nos dejó la dirección de una de sus propiedades y eso nos guió a él. Siento que le debemos algo.

Jane lo consideró unos instantes. Ya sabía a dónde iba esto y no pudo evitar sonreír para sus adentros. Típico de su Santa Teresa, guardiana de las almas perdidas.

-Podemos ir hasta allá y darle "cristiana sepultura", como le dicen ustedes- sugirió, haciendo el gesto de las comillas con sus manos, cosa que le hizo merecedor de un puñetazo en el brazo.

-Creo que es un buen gesto- respondió al fin-. Pero puedo ir sola…

-En primer lugar, mi herida ya ha sanado hace tiempo- dijo apuntando la cicatriz de bala en su pierna derecha y que ahora cubría su pantalón de piyama. Gracias a eso, había alegado defensa propia y los jueces lo habían absuelto por haber matado a Red John. Sin embargo, todo eso lo tenía sin cuidado, lo único que le interesaba era que significaba una prueba fehaciente para Teresa que había cumplido su promesa. Le había dado un tiro en el pecho no por venganza, sino para defenderse a sí mismo y ella también-. Y en segundo,- continuó- te vuelvo a repetir que no voy a tener una recaída por hacer esto. Creo que es una buena forma de poner término al asunto de una buena vez.

Lisbon no lucía muy convencida, pero después de todo lo que había pasado, podía confiar en su palabra. Si hace un año le había dicho que estaba dispuesto a dejar su revancha de lado por ella y no había mentido, pues si ahora le decía que estaba listo, entonces lo estaba. Patrick Jane era un hombre que sabía lo que hacía antes de prometer algo.

Se levantó de la cama para ir a preparar todo para el viaje que les esperaba, pero antes, sacó de su mesa de noche la carta que le había dejado Lorelai y la dejó a mano para no olvidarla. Quizá ahora podrían devolvérsela a su dueña original y mostrarle que ya no les debía nada y que por ello podía descansar en paz.

* * *

Gracias por leer! Espero que les haya gustado :D


End file.
